Problem: $f(n) = -5n^{2}-2(h(n))$ $h(x) = 6x-1$ $ h(f(1)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(1) = -5(1^{2})-2(h(1))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(1)$ $h(1) = (6)(1)-1$ $h(1) = 5$ That means $f(1) = -5(1^{2})+(-2)(5)$ $f(1) = -15$ Now we know that $f(1) = -15$ . Let's solve for $h(f(1))$ , which is $h(-15)$ $h(-15) = (6)(-15)-1$ $h(-15) = -91$